Tresspasser
by Omalley99
Summary: Misty ends up sheltering from a storm in a cave, unaware that shes on private land, she ends up being arrested by Officer Jenny in the morning, but it turns out being arrested isn't quite how she expected it to be... Lemon so your aware...
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, heres the deal. My laptop went all bluescreen on me, i pretty much lost everything, including my next chapter for Misty's capture, bummer i know. However its fixed, its back and i decided to make up for it by writing something random and new. Hence this! Once again, involves Misty, this time with Jenny and later Joy, i actually had quite a bit of fun writing this, but as always, dont expect much in the way of plot. You can thank Cloudpig for the idea by the way, as always she finds new ways to inspire me, so go read her stuff, got it? Oh reviews on this are desperately wanted, specially as its a new story, they are what make me write more!

* * *

Misty sat silently by the fire, her knees tucked up to her chest as she sheltered from the pouring rain. She had been travelling home from Pewter city when the heavens had opened above her and thick sheets of freezing rain had pelted her, turning the footpath into a mess of mud and puddles of water. Within seconds Misty was drenched to her skin, her clothes plastered to her body, causing her to shiver and look around hurriedly for shelter. Her eyes had settled on what looked like a small cave in the side of the mountain next to her, seeing it, she scrambled out of the thick mud, climbing over a fence and sprinting inside, her breath misting in front of her as she dropped her bag and settled down, water pooling around her and dripping from her body.

Inside the cave she had quickly stripped out of her damp clothes, counting on the downpour outside to ward away any other travellers, and pulled a fresh set of clothes from her bag. She decided to forego any underwear, simply slipping one of her trademark tank tops over her head, pulling it down to cover her soft breasts, The soft material brushing over her nipples. She then reached down and stepped into a pair of shorts, slowly sliding them up her long smooth legs until they covered her arse, the fabric clinging tightly to her curves. With a sigh she unrolled a blanket from her pack and laid it out, setting up a small gas fire next to it to provide a little warmth and light while the rain lasted. For a while she sat silently, watching the rain as it swept across the fields, whipped along by the chill wind that tore down the valley. After a time she grew tired and reasoning that the rain wasn't going to end any time soon curled up beneath her blanket and closed her eyes, the steady drumming of the rain lulling her to sleep.

She was woken in the morning by the sounds of something moving next to her, rustling noises reaching her ears, as though somebody rummaging through her bag. She opened her eyes and squinted towards the mouth of the cave, she could see it was early morning, but the rain was still going, the fields outside the cave now flooding, the footpath almost completely submerged beneath the deluge. She reached up to try and brush the sleep out of her eyes

but found her arms stuck behind her for some reason. Her mind still clouded with sleep she tried again, tugging her arms to try and bring them up only to find them stuck. At this point she became aware of something cold and metallic pressing against her wrists, locking them together. Panic began to set in, snapping her awake as she tried to jerk her hands free. Spinning round she looked towards the back of the cave, looking for who could of done this and found the source of the rustling noise.

Officer Jenny stood silently watching Misty as she struggled to escape the handcuffs she had locked onto her in her sleep. She stood with her legs apart, one hand on her hip and a stern expression on her face as she held a pair of Misty's panties in her free hand. Her uniform consisted of a dark blue miniskirt, the hem barely covering her arse and a tight shirt, the top buttons undone to allow a generous view of her impressive cleavage, the soft mounds pressing against the thin fabric as if straining to get out. Her legs were encased in sheer black stockings reaching up just beneath the hem of her skirt. Her police cap was perched delicately on top of her green hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun. The overall effect was that of a stripper in a police outfit rather than an officer of the law, but the determined expression on her face and the badge pinned to her shirt were clear indications that Misty was in severe trouble with the law. The redheads eyes went wide with shock as she saw this, her face turning pink as she saw the Police officer standing over her with her underwear clutched in one gloved hand. Around her she could see that her bag had been emptied onto the cave floor, her clothes and items heaped into piles, most embarrassingly she could she a small pile of her private toys, a dildo, a blindfold and a coil of rope, along with some of her more revealing clothes. She sat silently, in a mixture of shock and embarrassment and waited dumbly for Jenny to say something.

Jenny had watched, smirking as Misty's eyes had trailed up her body, feeling a spark of interest as she saw Misty's eyes flicker with something akin to lust as she had examined her. She knew full well her outfit wasn't the most practical or modest but she also knew the affect it had on criminals, you'd be amazed how much more obedient they were when their minds were distracted, besides she thought to herself with a small giggle, if you've got it, why not flaunt it? Maintaining her composure she looked down at the redhead, admiring her lithe body beneath the thin material of her clothes and said "Do you mind telling me what your doing here?" Misty was still blushing furiously as she tried to focus on Jenny's face, her eyes sneaking quick glances down her body instead. "I as just taking shelter from the rain, I got soaked and needed shelter, What's the matter? Why am I handcuffed and why do you have my uh... my underwear?" Jenny twirled the panties around her fingers, imagining what they might look like on Misty, from the looks of them they would be tight and certainly not leave much to the imagination. Licking her lips her brought her mind back to the task at hand. "You clearly don't know that this is private land then do you? You probably missed it but that fence out there, which I assumed you crossed, is clearly posted as being privately owned. That means your trespassing, which as I'm sure your aware, in punishable by law." She grinned at the look of panic in Misty's eyes as she said this, stepping back and gesturing to the piles of possessions on the floor. "In addition to this, when I found you, I performed a search of your effects, would you mind explaining why on earth your carrying items like these around?" She asked, gesturing to the small pile of Misty's toys.

Misty's face went an even darker shade of pink at this, looking at the floor she managed to murmur "They... Well... I get lonely, travelling around, sometimes I just need a little... relief." Jenny picked up the blindfold and the coil of rope and held them in front of Misty "And these?" she asked accusingly. Misty continued to stare at the floor as she answered "I... I like to tie myself up sometimes, and if I blindfold myself, it makes it more intense, I just... I wasn't doing anything ok? Its an honest mistake" Jenny set the items down again and knelt in front of Misty, reaching out to lift her face gently towards her, their eyes connecting as Jenny said "As much as id like to believe you, I rarely find anyone makes an honest mistake. Your here on private property, with items that would allow you to perform acts of public indecency and exhibitionism. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you back to the station." Her eyes gleamed wickedly as she stared at Misty's cerulean blue eyes, wide with trepidation. "But first I need to do a thorough search." Before Misty could react Jenny had leant forward and kissed her, slipping her tongue between Misty's soft lips. Misty gasped and tried to resist, but Jenny simply grabbed her by the shoulders, her cuffed hands being no use as she felt Jenny's tongue exploring her mouth. The officer leant closer, forcing Misty to respond as her tongue explored her mouth, passing over and around Misty's own, prompting it to move. After a moment Misty closed her eyes, her body getting the better of her as she began to reciprocate, her tongue moving to meet Jenny's, tentatively probing the officers soft lips. The sat locked in this kiss for a full minute, their eyes closed as they each tried to outdo the other before Jenny finally pulled away, a thin trail of drool linking their tongues. Misty gasped and gently opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling from the experience.

Jenny licked her lips and observed the glazed look in Misty's eyes, standing up she quickly barked for Misty to do the same. The redhead stumbling slightly as she tried to do so without the use of her arms. Jenny slowly paced around her, admiring the toned body of the redhead in front of her, her full breasts still rising and falling with each breath. She slapped Misty on the arse, giving it a quick squeeze before standing back in front of her. Misty opened her mouth and began to speak "Jenny... I'm not sure..." but before she could finish Jenny put a finger to her lips and cut across her. "Prisoners don't speak unless spoken to, and that Officer Jenny to you. Now you need to be quiet while I finish this search, lets see..." She turned and rummaged through one of the piles behind her, out of Misty's view, when she turned back she had Misty's panties her in hand again. "Open wide!" she said with a smirk before she crammed them into Misty's mouth, silencing her. "Now don't spit those out, or that could be considered resisting arrest, ok?" Misty's cheeks flushed red again as she closed her eyes and accepted this, standing straight with her hands tied behind her back as Jenny began to run her hands over the redheads body.

She gently ran her hands down Misty's sides, tracing the curve of her hips and stroking the redheads smooth legs, running her hands back up the inside of Misty's thighs. She peered up at Misty's face as her hands inched higher, a wicked look on her face as she watched the girls eyes flutter slightly, squirming slightly as she felt Jenny's hands climb higher, tracing delicate lines over her thighs. Gently, Jenny dragged one finger up between Misty's legs, rubbing gently at the faint wet patch that had appeared. "Oooh looks like somebodies excited, lets take a look shall we?" Misty moaned into her improvised gag as Jenny reached up and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal Misty's glistening pussy.

Discarding the shorts she reached up gently and stroked the delicate folds with her finger, blowing gently on the soft pink flesh and prompting a low moan from the girl above her. She ran her finger back and forth between the soft pink lips of Misty's pussy, collecting the redheads juices before withdrawing her finger and slowly sucking on it, sampling the girls pussy. She gave a moan of her own, prompting Misty to look down at the sight of the slutty police officer sucking Misty's juices off her finger, her tongue darting out to collect every last drop. The sight made her feel weak in the knees as a wave of arousal crashed through her system, she could feel the lust building up inside of her, demanding to be released. How many times had she wished for something like this to happen? Restrained and toyed with by another person who took pleasure from using your helpless body, all those nights with her dildo and blindfold suddenly seemed tame compared to this.

She moaned again into her panties as she felt Jenny slowly slide a finger up inside of her, the digit slipping past her pussy lips with ease and pumping slowly in and out of her. Jenny slowly slipped a second finger in after the first, stirring them around slowly, delighting in Misty's every moan and squirm. She could hear the metallic clink of the handcuffs as Misty tried to move them, though whether she was trying to push Jenny away or pull her closer not even she knew. Jenny leant closer still, inhaling the heady aroma of Misty's pussy and sticking her tongue out, gently running it over Misty's engorged clit. The effect was instantaneous as a wave of bliss washed over Misty, her moans rising in pitch and intensity, slowly she began to move her hips, fucking herself on Jenny's fingers and rubbing her love bud over Jenny's probing tongue Jenny moved her soft lips over Misty's clit, kissing it softly and gently nipping and sucking on it, driving Misty further into the realms of pleasure. As she toyed with Misty's pussy Jenny ran her other hand over Misty's arse, squeezing her soft cheeks and running a finger down her crack.

She reluctantly pulled away from the redheads delicious pussy, slipping her finger out of Misty's moist opening and earning a lust filled scream of frustration from the girl who thrust her hips forward as if begging for Jenny to continue. She licked her lips at the sight of the bound redhead offering herself to her but shook her head, reminding herself of her job as a police woman. "Not yet sweetheart" she said soothingly, "Ill do a more thorough search down there at the station, but for now I've got one more area I've got to check before we can get going." She watched in delight as understanding dawned in Misty's lust filled eyes. Hesitantly the ginger haired trainer turned, her handcuffs clinking as she presented her arse to the officer, looking back over her shoulder with a mixture of want and apprehension in her cerulean eyes.

Jenny stepped forward slowly, running a hand over Misty's firm arsecheeks before kneeling down behind the girl, her face level with Misty's puckered arsehole and dripping pussy. Seeing this she had an idea, reaching over to her "evidence pile" she retrieved Misty's dildo, which she promptly slid into her mouth, pumping it between her lips as she lubed it up with her saliva. Sliding it out with a soft pop she positioned the head of it at the entrance to Misty's pussy, gently pressing forwards as the thick shaft slid in with little resistance, the combination of Misty's juices and Jenny's saliva helping it easily penetrate the redheads offered pussy. Misty moaned through her gag again at this, feeling a satisfying fullness in her from the toy now buried deep inside her. She soon felt a finger gently rubbing at her arsehole and flinched slightly, she had never played with that opening before and was afraid of how much it might hurt to put anything in there. The finger rubbed gently but insistently, tracing circles around her tight hole as she felt Jenny's warm breath drift across her pussy and arse. She began to feel her holes resistance loosening and felt the finger press gently against it, slipping a tiny way in. Misty closed her eyes and grunted at the new sensations, trying to concentrate on the wonderful feeling of the dildo inside her rather than the finger that was slowly working its way deeper into her anal passage. She grunted as she felt a knuckle slip past her sphincter, the tip of the finger forcing its way up her tight back passage. She tried to relax as much as she could, hearing Jenny's voice whispering encouragement to her, she soon felt the second knuckle enter her and before she knew it she had Jenny's whole finger stuck up inside of her.

Jenny held it there for a few minutes, letting Misty become accustomed to the feeling of something stuck up her back passage, it was a feeling she'd have to get used to, Joy always did enjoy her rectal exams a little too much. Clearing her thoughts of the redheaded nurse she slowly became to pump her finger inside of Misty, her free hand stirring the base of the dildo, trying to overcome any pain she felt in her arse with pleasure from her pussy. After a minute or two Misty's grunts began to become moans and Jenny could have sworn the girl was thrusting her arse back at her. The trainer threw her head back, her unbound red hair cascading down her back as she moaned into her own panties like a slut. Jenny grinned to herself at this, the girl had given herself over to her completely with almost no resistance at all, it was almost too easy she mused as she finger fucked the girls tight arse. Misty's thrusting increased in speed along with her moans, the girl almost screaming into her gag as she neared her orgasm. Jenny watched her build up with a sly smile on her face, waiting until she was on the very verge of cumming before sliding her finger out of the girls arse, quickly reaching out to spread her cheeks and burying her face between them, her tongue reaching out to flick over Misty's virgin arsehole. The new sensation of a warm tongue brushing against her back passage, combined with the dildo held deep in her cunt drove Misty straight over the edge, causing her to scream out loud through her gag, her knees buckling under her as she collapsed in a haze of pleasure.

She lay silently on the floor afterwards in a post-orgasmic haze, the dildo still held tightly in her wet pussy, her jaws still clamped shut around her now soaked panties. Jenny busied herself packing Misty's toys back into the girls bag, along with some of her underwear and her pokeballs. The rest of her possessions she left lying on the floor of the cave as she strode out into the rain where her bike was parked underneath a tree, dropping the bag into a container held on its back. Walking back into the cave she gently reached down to lift the limp redhead onto her shoulder, smacking her arse gently for good measure and whispering in her ear. "Were going down the station now, don't you worry its only a small branch, in fact I'm the only officer who operates out of it, well there's me and the nurse... You'll love her, I know it. Anyway I cant wait to get you all locked up in a cell, if you think this was fun, wait till you see what I have kept in my office, my little slut." Misty simply moaned happily, a glazed look in her eye as she was carried outside, still naked and placed over the seat of the motorcycle, her position forcing the dildo even deeper into her sensitive pussy. Jenny swung her legs over behind the girl, straddling the seat and pulling Misty back so she leaned against her, reaching out to take the handlebars and whispering "Cant have you falling off now can we slut?" With that she started the engine, the vibrations passing through the seat and the base of the dildo in Misty's pussy, causing her to moan and squirm slightly, her cuffs clinking behind her back. "Hold tight slut, your in for an interesting ride." Whispered Jenny, driving out into the pouring rain towards the police station, confident in the knowledge that Misty would enjoy her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres another chapter guys, since the last one seemed so popular :) I've started on chapter 3 as well if so hopefully it wont be too long before that one comes up. Big thanks to rudolfs0807 for proof reading this for me, its a massive help, especially after all the spelling mistakes in the last one. Anyway guys, i hope you enjoy, please read and review and most importantly enjoy!

* * *

Misty moaned loudly over the sound of the motorbike's engine and the pouring rain; even with a pair of panties jammed in her mouth she was able to make herself heard to the police woman sitting just behind her, steering them both towards the police station. The redhead pressed herself against Jenny's chest, squirming on the seat as she felt the rain run down her naked body, the tiny rivulets following her curves. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, a pair of her now sodden panties wedged in her mouth and her favourite dildo held pressed deep inside her pussy, her muscles clenched tight around the shaft. Every bump and dip in the road caused Misty to shift on the dildo, stirring it about inside her, the feelings only amplified by the vibrations from the engine passing up the shaft and into her, causing her to squirm on the seat and lean against the police officer.

Jenny smiled wickedly to herself and wondered what kind of feelings were going through the girl right now; her first guess would be those of lust, arousal and want; this caused her to giggle slightly as they crossed a bump in the worn road, causing Misty to squeal. She could feel her own damp pussy rubbing against the leather seat through her thin panties, the itch inside of her reminding her of how much she wanted this redheaded girl in bed with her. After what felt like a lifetime to Misty, they pulled into a quiet road just outside of town, and slowed to a stop outside of a small blue building with the word "Police" emblazoned the wall. The rain continued to fall, keeping everyone indoors as Jenny helped the horny redhead off the bike, catching her as her legs gave way beneath her. The handcuffed girl moaned weakly into her improvised gag and leaned against the officer, feeling light headed and weak from the experience, but with a fierce fire burning deep inside of her. she had already cum several times, yet she knew she needed more, far more and that she would do anything this officer asked of her, so long as she could get relief.

She felt Jenny slide a hand around her thin waist and half carry her up the slippery steps and through a pair of sliding glass doors to the warmth of the reception area. The naked girl shivered as she stepped through the threshold, water dripping off her bare body and onto the cold tiles below. Jenny walked her over to the counter, and pressed a buzzer on its surface as Misty leaned heavily against her, their damp bodies pressed together. Jenny kept her arm tightly around Misty's waist as they waited, her free hand reaching up as she brushed a strand of Misty's red hair away from the girls face, leaning over slightly to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, there's only two of us on duty here, its real quiet so we never get any visitors. Heck we only have a single cell, and it only ever gets used by us officers." Misty looked at her curiously at this but stayed silent and just clung onto the officer, focussing on trying to stay on her feet. She heard Jenny grumble to herself quietly before she raised her voice and call out "Joy! Get on out here, I have someone to book in."

Misty started slightly as a door behind the counter opened and another woman stepped through the door to meet them. This girl had bright pink hair which was bound up in long loops behind her. She had pale skin, similar to Misty's and clear sky blue eyes above pink, delicate lips. She was about the same height as Jenny, with long legs and a slightly larger bust, all of which was crammed into the same tiny outfit which hugged her every curve and left little to the imagination. Her eyes widened in surprise and she broke into a wide smile at the sight of them, her eyes roaming over Misty's dripping wet body, lingering on some of her more delicate areas. "Jenny, Is this who I think it is? This is the Cerulean Gym Leader isn't it? Oh my gosh, Misty! How on earth did you manage to arrest her? And did you just drive her here in this rain? Naked? How could you do that to her! Oh gosh, I had better take a look at her... I cant believe its her though!" The bubbly pink haired officer was halted as Jenny held up a hand and cut across her. "Joy, yes its Misty, I caught her on some private property with some... interesting items, so I decided to take her into our custody until we can sort something out. She didn't resist much, I think she's enjoying my treatment so far actually, but you're right, you need to take a look at her. Could you just sign her in while I go and show her to the cell?" With that she turned towards a side door and walked Misty through it, leaving the pink haired officer to register Misty's arrival. They stepped through the doors into a large room, one half of which was taken up by a cell, thick metal bars separating it from the exit. Jenny steered the cuffed girl through the open door, past a simple sink and mirror, and onto a bed, forcing her to rest on the edge of the soft mattress.

She sat next to her, causing the bed to creak slightly and pushed Misty down so she lay on the bed. She reached out with one gloved hand to pull Misty's soaked panties out of the girls mouth, watching a thin string of drool connect them to her lips before she tossed them to one side. "You really messed those up now didn't you?" she asked as she leant in to kiss the redhead gently on her cold lips. She held it for a moment, feeling Misty's tongue probing at her own soft lips, causing her to smile as she pulled away. She really had broken this girl in already she thought to herself with glee, oh the fun they could have... She kept a hand on Misty's chest as the girl tried to follow her up, keeping her flat on her back with her cuffed hands trapped beneath her.

Slowly she leant down to whisper in the girl's ear as she looked up with her cerulean blue eyes "Now Misty... Lets not forget who is in charge here. I'm an officer of the law and you're my prisoner, which means you do everything I tell you doesn't it? Now be a good little slut and lay still, I'm just going to fetch Joy so she can come check on you, I certainly wouldn't want my new girl catching a cold from being out in that rain now would I?" Misty opened her mouth and whispered "Please... Jenny... I need to cum, please finish me... I beg you." Jenny smiled at this, revelling in her power over the helpless girl. "Well since you asked nicely..."

The officer slid off the edge of the bed onto her knees on the tiled floor, moving in between Misty's legs and spreading them wide open with her hands. Misty moaned loudly as this stirred the dildo which was still lodged inside of her, feeling it shift around inside of her. Jenny reached out and gently took hold of the end with one gloved hand, slowly withdrawing it from within the girl's wet pussy. The thick shaft easily slid out of her, the end sliding free with a soft slurping noise, accompanied by a moan of disappointment from Misty. Jenny slowly rose to her feet again, standing over Misty and raising the dildo to her mouth, keeping perfect eye contact with the girl as she raised it to her mouth, running her tongue over its surface, still slick with Misty's juices, before sliding it between her own lips. Misty watched in fascination and lust as she watched the officer suck on the fake cock, sucking it clean of the girl's juices. Silently she withdrew it again and knelt on the bed next to Misty, holding it out against her lips. Hesitantly she looked along its length, its smooth surface now covered in Jenny's saliva and Misty's own juices. Slowly she opened her lips and bent her neck forwards, taking its tip into her mouth. Immediately she could taste the mix of herself and Jenny on its surface, the taste and scent intoxicating. She slid her lips further down the shaft, copying what Jenny had done and running her tongue all over its surface, licking every inch of it clean, revelling in its taste and the feeling of submission she got from being cuffed and made to taste her own juices like this. The feelings between her legs intensified even further, like a fire burning out of control as Jenny reached around and slowly slid a gloved finger into Misty's eager hole.

She gasped and moaned into the dildo stuffing her mouth, as pleasure washed over her body, the finger inside her pumping slowly in and out, gathering speed as it went. She felt a second one slide in alongside it and clenched her pussy tightly over them, squeezing them as if to trap them inside of her. She revelled in the experiences she felt, with Jenny fingering her soaked pussy and tasting her own juices on the dildo she was sucking she felt her entire body tense up as the floodgates opened and pleasure crashed through her entire body causing her to scream into the cock. She arched her back and slammed her hips down against Jenny's fingers as Jenny whispered dirty words in her ear, their meaning lost in the incredible feelings racing through her body. In a moment it was over, her body collapsing back against the bed as she let out a ragged breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She felt the fingers in her pussy withdraw and moaned quietly as the dildo slid back out between her lips, leaving her feeling empty. She blinked slowly and looked up at Jenny, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the sexy officer towering over her, a dominant smile on her face as she withdrew a hand from under her own skirt and sucking on it.

"Was that good enough for you?" She asked as she withdrew her gloved finger again, licking it slowly for Misty to watch. The girl managed a simple "Uh-huh", entranced by the sight of Jenny sucking their juices off her fingers and overwhelmed by the force of her orgasm. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed, but now I'm going to get Joy to come and deliver your medical ok? So just be a good slut and lie still, I would uncuff you but... Well you look far cuter when you're helpless, so just wait a minute alright?" With that she leant down and gave Misty one more kiss, dragging it out for a few seconds before pulling away and simply striding back out the door, which slammed shut with a clang, leaving Misty alone, exhausted, and satisfied, in her prison cell


End file.
